This disclosure relates systems and methods for storing, accessing, and/or distributing patient medical data.
Conventional medical evacuation (“medevac”) systems often function in isolation as such systems typically lack any integrated architecture for electronic capture or access of patient information during transit of the patient. Current medevac systems also lack a communication architecture that permits transmission of patient status. As a result, there is a decreased ability to collect and distribute patient information.
Given the lack of access to patient data during transport situations, transport care personnel are typically on their own with respect to managing critically wounded patients during transit of the patient. Survival and recovery rates of patients can be directly attributed to the quality of care provided by transport care personnel with such care being largely dependent on the entire medical transport/care system's access to the patient's relevant medical data. Access to such medical data can be even more important in extreme situations, such as critical traumatic injuries related to accidents or the battlefield, natural disasters, acts of terrorism, etc.